


Unconventional

by Anonymous



Series: Actor 'verse [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conventions, Exhibitionism, M/M, Modern Era, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It had all started with the last convention Merlin had gone to. Arthur had been sitting in the audience giving him knowing looks. Undressing him with his eyes. Driving him mad. He’d meant it as a joke. He hadn’t been serious. But Arthur had. And yes, Merlin had had fantasies like this. But he’d never thought that it would actually happen. Fantasies weren’tmeantto happen. That’s what made them fantasies. So how he had ended up like this?





	Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Pornalot 2018 - Challenge 2: Fantasy.

It had all started with the last convention Merlin had gone to. Arthur had been sitting in the audience giving him knowing looks. Undressing him with his eyes. Driving him mad. He’d meant it as a joke. He hadn’t been serious. But Arthur had. And yes, Merlin had had fantasies like this. But he’d never thought that it would actually happen. Fantasies weren’t _meant_ to happen. That’s what made them fantasies. So how he had ended up like this?

Fortunately the lights were low and he had pulled up to the table as closely as he possibly could so that no one would be able to get a glimpse of what was going to be happening between his knees. Merlin's heart thundered in his chest and it took all the acting skills he had to still his face and look calm and neutral when he could feel his cock getting hard, twitching already in anticipation as a bead of sweat rolled down his spine.

The babble in the convention room went quiet as the lights were turned out, plunging them into semi-darkness, and the tape started to roll with the opening credits of the first episode of Merlin’s new show. His heart gave a lurch as hands ran up his legs; slowly, seductively. And then there was a wet heat mouthing at his cock through his jeans. _Fuck..._ It was all Merlin could do to stop from voicing his pleasure out loud and they weren’t even skin-to-skin yet.

The errant hands crept up the insides of his thighs and he shuddered. Careful fingers inched down his zip and crept inside the waistband of his boxer-shorts, pulling them down. His cock sprang free and slapped against the side of Arthur’s face. _Shit._ How was this even real? Then just as his character appeared on screen and said his first words, a few of the audience clapped and turned to him to watch Merlin's reaction. Arthur licked along the length of his cock. And using all his acting chops, Merlin smiled faintly. He slid his hand under the table and into Arthur’s soft, golden locks, just as Arthur took the head into his mouth and sucked firmly. Merlin bit his lip and tightened the hand in Arthur’s hair. Unable to stop his eyes from closing and giving a faint moan under his breath. This was madness. Complete and utter madness.

His ears registered the sounds of himself speaking the lines he had learned so long ago now, but his eyes just couldn’t seem to focus as he stared blankly at the screen, all thoughts occupied by the fact that Arthur was now bobbing his head up and down his cock. His stomach churned from nerves. What if someone found out? What if they all _knew_ what was happening? The thought was terrifying, and yet also somehow immensely thrilling. _Relax. Relax. Unless you show them no one will know._

Merlin forced his eyes open, though he could not focus them. Lust was pooling, molten in his groin. If Arthur wasn’t careful Merlin was going to come already and he wasn't sure he was ready for this to be over just yet. He stroked his hand against Arthur’s face, feeling the shape of his length through the thin layer of skin that was Arthur’s cheek. His cock gave a throb. Arthur gave the base a quick warning squeeze. _Don’t come._ Merlin took a deep shuddering breath and did his best to obey. He knew what happened when he disobeyed. There would be no reward later in their room for indulging Arthur like this.

He steadied himself and let his hand drop from Arthur’s face to dig his fingers into his leg, using the pain to distract himself from the pleasure.

He could do this. He could last. He could.

And then Arthur hummed. The bastard.

Merlin felt the familiar way his muscles were starting to tense, his orgasm imminent. And then Arthur stopped. Merlin wanted to hiss at him and ask him what the hell he was doing. Instead, he put his hand on the back of Arthur’s head. Gently pushing it down onto his cock. Arthur wanted to do this? Then they would do it, and do it properly. Arthur started to move again, a hand wrapped firmly around Merlin’s shaft. Merlin fisted Arthur’s hair and used it as leverage as he worked his cock so far down Arthur’s throat that he was sure Arthur would start choking. But Arthur just took it in his stride, the muscles in his throat at first relaxing, then working madly as Merlin fucked his pretty face. Merlin managed a smile as his eyes scanned the crowd. They were all so focused on the show, none of them had a clue how exquisitely Merlin was using Arthur’s mouth.

He shifted in his seat and thrust his hips a couple of times—Arthur actually choked then and pulled off of him. Merlin wanted to whine, but bit down hard on his lip to stifle it. But then Arthur set about doing his worst. Or best, really, and Merlin couldn’t help but let out a whimper. Arthur sucked hard, and worked his lips speedily around him. Merlin groaned out loud, closing his eyes and tilting back his head. Fuck, he was so close. Arthur slid his hand inside his boxers to cup his balls and that was it. Merlin was gone. His thighs and stomach tensed and he came with a loud yell, shooting his release down Arthur’s throat.

As he came down from his high he suddenly noticed the deathly silence.

Every single pair of eyes in the room were on him.

“Oh, fuck.”

—

The next week there was a headline emblazoning all the tabloids: _‘Pendragon Playboy dating BAFTA winning actor Merlin Emrys’._


End file.
